<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cutting It Close by Heliocat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225757">Cutting It Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocat/pseuds/Heliocat'>Heliocat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Can't Be Late, Can't Miss This Flight, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, My soul is always with you, You Are Not A Leopard, flight, good ending, haste - Freeform, speed - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocat/pseuds/Heliocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash realises that he has been an idiot. He has two-and-a-half hours to make that flight... That's plenty of time, right?</p><p>Right???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cutting It Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four thousand words of fluff, churned out in two hours... Another happy ending idea by yours truly. No beta, we die like Ash! </p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>Anything written &lt;"like this"&gt; indicates Japanese being spoken.</p><p>British English spelling and grammar. This is the way.</p><p>Many thanks to Akimi Yoshida for creating Banana Fish - this is a work of fanfiction, so I own none of the intellectual property.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘You are not a leopard, and you can change your future. It’s true, Ash. You can change your fate.’</em>
</p><p>That’s what the letter said. Sappy words full of sentiment and spelling errors, but they were the kick up the arse he needed. He had been so sure that who he was and what he had done in the past would dictate his future, and that it would be better for him to let Eiji go rather than keep him entangled in the web of misery that was his life. Being with him had brought Eiji nothing but pain; he had almost died just because he was close to him, and Ash wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Eiji got injured further or killed because of him. He had resigned himself to being lonely and unhappy and, while he knew he was undoubtedly hurting Eiji too, he had all but convinced himself that he was doing the right thing. His heart had been shattered, aching longingly in a thousand tiny pieces, but Eiji’s letter had started the long process of piecing it back together. He couldn’t just let him leave. He didn’t want to see him go.</p><p>Eiji was right. He wasn’t a leopard. He was a lynx. And a lynx fights for what it desires.</p><p>He ran through scenarios in his head, wondering if there was any danger remaining that might possibly haunt him or, worse, harm Eiji further. Golzine was dead and gone, along with most of his lackeys and anyone who knew about Banana Fish or would suspect him of foul play, so anyone in a position of power to send dogs after him was now dead. The drug itself was destroyed, relegated to memory alone. Only a handful of people knew about it now, and all of them were trustworthy. Blanca was on his side and promised him this time he would remain retired. Arthur was dead. Foxx was dead. Technically, even <em>he</em> was dead, so the police wouldn’t be looking for him (except maybe Charlie and Jenkins, but those two had always been on his side). The only real loose end he had was the Chinese, but Yut Lung was hardly a threat any more, especially now Blanca had left, and Sing seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping the rest of them in line. Now the danger had passed, he could tell them the truth about Shorter and they would drop their grudge, meaning he was free. All he had to do was give Sing permission to talk.</p><p>He felt amazingly liberated.</p><p>A plane ticket to Japan was included, safely tucked within the letter’s folds. He checked his watch… two-and-a-half hours until take off. He’d need to run and get his passport – it should be in the apartment. He was grateful now that he had stolen it from Dino a couple of years prior; if it had been in his mansion, he’d be screwed. Japan would allow him in on a tourist visa to begin with. He’d have 90 days to sort out something more permanent, or else return to the States. He had a grab-bag of clothes and toiletries in the apartment too, kept ready for emergencies if he ever had to flee in a hurry. He could take that. It would count as hand baggage too, so he could skip checking it in. That would save him some time! It would take him half-hour to get back to the apartment, and another half-hour or so to make it to the airport. If he left now, he had time.</p><p>Holding the letter tight in his hand, he stood up and started to run, jogging along the path that ran parallel to the library towards the subway. A dark figure in a grey hooded coat jumped out into his path, and with cat-like reflexes he dodged as an arm shot out at his midriff. He dropped the letter, darting out his hand to grab at his attacker’s wrist, twisting until they cried out and dropped the knife they had been holding.</p><p>“Argh!” Lao squealed. “I shoulda known it wouldn’t be so easy to get to you!”</p><p>“What is your problem?” Ash hissed at him furiously, kicking the dropped knife away so it skittered along the pavement and under a bush.</p><p>“You! You’re my problem!” Lao growled, glaring at him and trying to pull his arm free from the firm grasp Ash had him in. “I can’t… I can’t let you fight Sing! I can’t let you murder another one of us!”</p><p>“I’m not gonna fight Sing!” Ash shot back, his voice clipped with urgency. “I don’t wanna fight with any of you anymore! I never did in the first place! Sing and I agreed to a truce!”</p><p>“Too bad – after what you did to the Boss, I sure ain’t gonna be the last to try!”</p><p>“Jesus… Listen, I don’t have time to stand here playing silly games with you, and I don’t have time to explain everything either,” Ash said, keen to get away. Time was ticking, and that plane to Tokyo wouldn’t wait. He let go of Lao, pushing him away. “Look, go find Sing. Tell him Ash Lynx gives him permission to talk about the truth behind Shorter, then you’ll find out the truth! Just know that I didn’t wanna do what I did! If I could have prevented it, or done anything else so things went differently, I would have done!”</p><p>“Sing knows…?” Lao frowned. “And he didn’t tell us?”</p><p>“Why else do you think he’d keep siding with me, if he didn’t trust me?” Ash said, exasperated.</p><p>“I thought maybe… you were threatening him or sommat…?”</p><p>“I didn’t let him tell you dumbasses the truth because I knew you’d only go and put yourself in danger on some gung-ho honour mission, and the less people who knew the shit I did the better,” Ash said waspishly. “You Asians are remarkably easy to predict! At least Sing is pretty smart!”</p><p>“Fuck you, man!”</p><p>“Just… go ask your brother, and leave me alone,” Ash sighed.</p><p>“Why should I listen to y-“</p><p>Lao cut off when he saw that Ash was holding a pistol.</p><p>“I’m not in the best of moods right now, and I have a place I really need to be,” Ash said, his voice dangerously quiet. “Don’t make me do this.”</p><p>“This isn’t the end of this,” Lao said, his voice shaking as he backed away. He turned and ran, no doubt off to find Sing to grill him for answers.</p><p>Ash sighed, feeling himself shaking as the thrill of adrenaline wore off. That had been remarkably close. He replaced his pistol in the waistband of his trousers, and bent to pick up the scattered pieces of paper before they got dirty or blew away. Having gathered them up, plane ticket and all, he tucked them safely into the envelope and popped it into one of the inner pockets of his coat for safety. He glanced at his watch again, gasped in horror when he saw he had wasted almost fifteen minutes arguing with Lao, and broke into a sprint as he dashed to the subway.</p><p>*</p><p>He had positively flown into the apartment, breezing past the doorman who just about had time to get an ‘Afternoon Chris – you’re in a hurry’ out before Ash charged through the doors to the emergency stairwell. The elevator would be too slow, so he started ascending the stairs, taking two or three steps each time in his haste. He reached the floor they lived on, panting desperately for breath, lungs burning, and covered in a light sheen of sweat. He fell into the door, marched straight over to the drawer where he kept his important documents, fumbled around the letters and bills and grabbed his passport and birth certificate as well for good measure. He abandoned his gun on the kitchen table - he wouldn't be needing it where he was going. He spent a precious thirty seconds grabbing a glass from the cupboard, filling it with tap water, and downing it in one, before nipping into the bedroom, grabbing hold of a duffle bag hidden under his bed, stuffing the passport and birth certificate into a side pocket, and striding out the door again.</p><p>*</p><p>If the Air Train to JFK went any slower, it would be going backwards, Ash thought, as he sat on a filthy chair and jiggled one of his legs up and down nervously. He checked his watch again… an hour and seven minutes until take off. And there was still at least ten minutes until this damn train got to the airport. This would be cutting things really fine.</p><p><em>‘Damn Lao, wasting my time!’ </em>his inner voice growled. <em>‘Gonna kill him if I miss this flight! I swear to God!’</em></p><p>*</p><p>With fifty minutes to take off, Ash dashed into terminal 1 of the airport. He quickly checked in at the JAL desk, the clerk stating that he better hurry as the gate would be closing shortly and he still had to get through security and find it. He thanked them, jogging towards security. His sharp eyes spotted some people he recognised standing in a small group by the departure gates; Max, Jess and….</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit, the cops!’</em>
</p><p>Charlie and Jenkins where there. Of course they would be – they were buddies with Ibe!</p><p>
  <em>‘Fuck!’</em>
</p><p>He was going to need to find a way around them to the departure gates without risking being spotted. He could cycle round across the mezzanine – if he dropped down the escalator on the other side, he should be able to blend into the crowd and slip through the security gates unseen. Quickly, he darted up the nearest escalator, acting as nonchalant as he could as he pushed past the people standing and riding up on it with him.</p><p>Up top, he found more people he knew. Some of his gang where there, chatting about things they would miss about Eiji, with Sing joining in and laughing with them. It was the little Cantonese that noticed him as he tried to slip by them unnoticed.</p><p>“Ash?” he called out, his eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“What? The Boss?” Bones perked up, scanning the crowds for him. “Ah! Ash! You’re too late!”</p><p>“Eiji’s already gone through the gate, man!” Kong added.</p><p>“I know!” Ash shouted at them, continuing to fight his way through the crowd.</p><p>“We said goodbye to him for you!” Bones said, as they made their way over to him. Ash growled to himself, trying to push by them as they surrounded him.</p><p>“Guys please! I don’t have time for this!” he muttered as they all started talking to him at once. “I have to get to the gate!”</p><p>“The gate?” Alex said, confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” he snapped.</p><p>“Boss…?”</p><p>“Alex, you’re the boss now,” Ash told him firmly. “You know what to do, right? Implement plan B. And Sing… tell your boys the truth.”</p><p>“Ash?”</p><p>“Boss???”</p><p>“Are you… Are you following Eiji?” Bones asked. Kong looked surprised, Alex confused, Sing shocked but happy. The little teenager giggled, running his hands through his short, black hair.</p><p>“Haha! You crazy motherfucker!” he swore. “Here’s me thinking you didn’t care!”</p><p>“What’s happening?” Bones asked.</p><p>“Go to him,” Sing said, giving Ash a slight push in the back. “I’ll explain to them!”</p><p>“I’ll see you around!” Ash said to them with a smile.</p><p>“Run, you idiot!” Sing responded, and Ash did, almost falling down the escalator towards the gates.</p><p>He weaved his way through the throngs of people milling around, aiming for the gates. He was almost there, when he heard Bones shout out to him, “Go Ash! Go see Eiji! Yeah!”</p><p>The rest of his gang were cheering him on too, Sing looking slightly apologetic about it.</p><p>“Idiots!” Ash growled. He glanced up, made the briefest of eye contacts with Charlie, before ducking his head down and sprinting the last few metres through the gates and into security.</p><p>*</p><p>Charlie and Jenkins were idly chatting to Max and Jess, commenting on how much more confident Ibe seemed compared to when he initially arrived in the States, and how it was a shame that Ash hadn’t come to see Eiji off a final time.</p><p>“Can’t say I blame him, really,” Charlie said. “Minute he got here, Jenkins and I would have to book him!”</p><p>“Would you really though?” Max murmured. “He’s a good kid. You know that.”</p><p>“He also killed a bunch of people,” Charlie responded. “And he’s a valuable witness in the Golzine case. As much as we all like him, we’d have to take him in.”</p><p>“Well, we’d let him see his friend off first, at least,” Jenkins had said, smiling. He’d always had a bit of a soft spot when it came to Ash.</p><p>“He’s a smart kid,” Charlie said sadly. “That’s why he’s staying away.”</p><p>That’s when they heard the shout from the mezzanine; an excited whoop and cheer from a boy with a braided mullet in dungarees.</p><p>“Go Ash! Go see Eiji! Yeah!”</p><p>One of Ash’s gang. Charlie knew him as Timothy Gardner, but the kids all referred to him as Bones. Bit of an idiot, but a good heart nonetheless, he’d been arrested for petty crimes a few times but never anything major. Others were cheering also; Alex Ramirez, Ash’s second-in-command, and Brady Jones, more commonly known as Kong. Sing Soo Ling was up there too, trying to rein them in and failing as they cheered on their boss. Charlie scanned the crowd, his eyes meeting a pair of desperate green orbs amongst the masses. He turned away, scampering for the gate with a grimace.</p><p>“Ash! Ash – wait!” He made to dash forward and give chase, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder before he could move more than a step.</p><p>“Let him go,” Max said quietly.</p><p>“But Max-“</p><p>“As far as the law is concerned, Ash Lynx died from complications of a stab wound several months ago,” Jenkins said gently. He smiled at Ash, seeing him flee desperately through the departure gates, pushing his way through a family of six and several businessmen toting briefcases. “Aslan Callenreese, however, is none of our concern.”</p><p>“Jenkins…?”</p><p>“Don’t you think he deserves at least a tiny bit of happiness after everything he’s been through?” Max asked him. “Let him have this.”</p><p>Ash disappeared from sight, and Charlie sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “He deserves that and more,” he admitted. “Nadia will be happy anyway. She’s been concerned about him of late… something about Shorter?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a story for another time,” Max said sadly. “But I figure, what with everything over now, he wouldn’t mind me telling you it sometime.”</p><p>“I hope he finds happiness in Japan,” Jess murmured.</p><p>“Eiji’s gonna be stoked, that’s for sure!” Max smirked. “I hope he makes it – he’s cutting it close!”</p><p>“Always was one for theatrics,” Jenkins said fondly. “Godspeed, Ash!”</p><p>*</p><p>His ticket said Gate 6, and he bounded through customs with a desperate edge. He had fifteen minutes… He threw his hand luggage through the checks, whining in annoyance when the metal detectors pinged as he passed through the scanners. Backtracking, he removed his watch, belt, wallet, and a set of keys he’d forgotten about from his pockets. Annoyingly, the machine pinged again. He squirmed uncomfortably as a guard patted him down and went over his body more thoroughly with a hand scanner. After a brief frisk, it became apparent the scanner was picking up on the eyelet holes in his shoes. He was allowed to proceed, but he had wasted precious minutes.</p><p>Ten minutes until the gates closed…</p><p>Where was it? He started to panic, not immediately seeing it or any signs for it. Eventually, his eyes alighted on a board pointing the way, and he bolted through the masses towards it.</p><p>A lady in a smart uniform, hair in a low bun and high heels clicking on the tiled floor, was just pulling a partition across the gate as he hurtled over, skidding to a stop.</p><p>“Sorry Sir, gate’s just closed,” she said emotionlessly</p><p>“No… No please!” he begged, his face twisting in desperation. “I have to get on this flight!”</p><p>“You’re too late!”</p><p>“Please! I need to be on this flight… I need… Oh God... Ain’t you never been in love before, lady?”</p><p>She paused, looking him up and down, considering his words. Before her was a heartbroken-looking young man, very attractive, blonde-haired and slim, dressed neatly in a beige coat and black T-shirt. Tears were pricking the corner of his eyes, his hair a dishevelled mess as he looked up at her with a pleading expression. She could tell, if she denied him, his entire world would crumble. Airline policy said no, but her heart and morals said otherwise.</p><p>"Please...!"</p><p>“Quick then,” she said, beckoning him through. She tore his ticket and scanned his passport, before ushering him through the doors. “Wait – one more!” she called out to the air steward about to slam the door of the plane shut. He nodded, letting Ash enter with a grateful simper.</p><p>“Thank you!” he gasped, beaming. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” the lady said, waving him off. “Have a great flight!”</p><p>“Welcome on board – let me help you find your seat!” the steward said, directing him into the fuselage.</p><p>“Thanks…” Ash said, allowing him to point him down the aisle.</p><p>*</p><p>Eiji stared out of the window, watching the ground staff working outside. They were loading up the last few suitcases, running the last few checks. One of them carried two lit batons in his hands ready to direct the plane towards the runway. He heard a dull slam as they tossed in the last case and closed the cargo doors, a buggy with two empty trailers whizzing off out of the way.</p><p>&lt;”You okay?”&gt; Ibe asked him, seeing his wistful expression.</p><p>&lt;”Yeah…”&gt; he responded quietly. &lt;”I was just remembering this time I had a fight with Ash. I went to the library to find him to apologise, because that’s where Kong said he goes when he wants to be alone. I guess, if I was a nerd, I’d go to the library too… Anyway, I found him, but… Well… It took me a while before I could go up to him. He was sitting at a table, reading quietly, so quiet you’d never guess he was involved in turf wars and killing and stuff. But what really got to me was how alone he looked. I can’t even describe it – it was heart-breaking! That’s when I decided that I would always believe in Ash no matter what. No matter what happened, he would have at least one person who… who…”&gt; Eiji couldn’t continue. His voice cracked and he felt warm wetness on his face as tears tracked their way down his cheeks. He sniffed, dabbing at his eyes with the back of his hand miserably.</p><p><em>‘He never came to see me again,’ </em>he thought sadly. <em>‘He said sayonara… Sayonara means forever…’</em></p><p>&lt;”We’ll come back,”&gt; Ibe promised him, looking serious. He put an arm over Eiji’s shoulders comfortingly. &lt;”When you’re 100% recovered, we’ll come back to see Ash, alright? Because… He is the best friend you’ve ever found.”&gt;</p><p>“18G is right over here, Sir,” they heard one of the stewards say quietly, leading someone down the aisle. “Let me take your bag – I’ll get it stored in the overheads.” Ibe looked up in surprise… 18G was the aisle seat right next to him… The seat they’d booked for…</p><p>“Thanks again! I appreciate it!”</p><p>“Ash!” Eiji gasped, seeing the frazzled blonde sidling down the aisle. Ibe felt Eiji’s breath hitch in shock, his shoulders shaking as more tears started to leak uncontrollably from his eyes. &lt;”He came! Ibe-san – he actually came! I didn’t think he would but he did!”&gt;</p><p>&lt;”I know, Ei-chan,”&gt; Ibe said, smiling.  </p><p>“Hi,” Ash said sheepishly, dropping into the seat and fumbling for the seatbelt. He looked flushed and dishevelled, as if he’d run all the way here. He was slightly out of breath, but remained remarkably composed regardless.</p><p>“Ash – you came!” Eiji sobbed. He reached out with his hand across Ibe, as if checking that Ash was really there. Ash gently took hold and squeezed lightly, reassuringly.</p><p>“Aww, Eiji, please stop crying! I’m sorry if I disappointed you – I know you really wanted Bones to come, and all you got is me!”</p><p>“I starting to think sayonara was forever,” Eiji said. “I did not want leave you! Not without saying goodbye!”</p><p>“Well, now you don’t have to,” Ash told him. “I’m here.”</p><p>&lt;”Ei-chan, the plane’s about to take off,”&gt; Ibe told him quietly. &lt;”I know you’re happy to see him. Once we’re in the air, I’ll swap seats with Ash… but… you need to sit upright for take-off!”&gt;</p><p>&lt;”Yes, Ibe-san. Of course… Sorry… Sorry…”&gt;</p><p>It was the longest fifteen minutes of Eiji’s life, watching a stewardess explain crash safety procedures with a forced smile, sat feeling the engines of the plane rumbling through the seat as the plane taxied and rolled down the runway, the roar of the jets as they accelerated, the horrific lurch of his stomach as they left the ground, the uncomfortable popping of his ears as they climbed higher into the atmosphere, g-forces pressing him back in his seat. The plane wheeled round, soaring over the Hudson, giving him a last view of New York as they ascended through the clouds. He watched as Lady Liberty and the Empire State vanished into the distance, waving goodbye to the streets of Manhattan with a strange melancholy.</p><p>It was over. It was all over… And miraculously, Ash was here.</p><p>True to his word, Ibe switched places once the seatbelt lights went out, Ash sliding over to sit next to Eiji. He immediately found himself engulfed in a desperate hug from the Japanese boy, which he gladly reciprocated, letting him cry quietly into his shoulder until Eiji’s emotions stabilised.</p><p>“I start to think… I not see you again,” Eiji told him, leaning against him. “I could not stand the idea of you being all alone again.”</p><p>“If your letter was anything to go by, I’m never going to be alone ever again,” Ash murmured. “You’re a massive sap! You know that, right?”</p><p>“You still came,” Eiji sniffed. “So apparently being sap effective.”</p><p>“Huh? I just wanna sightsee Tokyo,” Ash smirked. “You gave me a free ticket to the holiday of a lifetime!” Eiji hit him lightly in retaliation. “Kidding!” Ash snickered. “I expect you to show me all around your hometown.”</p><p>“I sure I can manage that,” he sighed happily. “Izumo very different to New York. I want to show you everything!” He winced suddenly, a sharp stab of pain shooting through his midriff. Ash noticed, concerned.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmm…” Eiji nodded. “It twinge sometimes. Doctors say it could be several weeks before it heals fully. I need go see own doctor back in Izumo upon return, to sort physio and aftercare. But I will be okay. I am alive! That is important thing.”</p><p>“Yeah… We’re alive,” Ash murmured in agreement. “And we’re together.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>*</p><p>Ibe woke up mid-flight after a brief bump of turbulence disturbed him. Most of the passengers were sleeping, the lights in the fuselage dimmed to encourage slumber. He glanced over sleepily to check on Eiji, finding him leaning onto Ash, the two of them sharing one of the airline provided fleece blankets, both of them fast asleep. Ash had a tiny smile on his face in his sleep, the first genuine smile Ibe had ever seen him with, and both of them looked so peaceful and happy.</p><p>As the plane took them onwards to a brighter future in the Land of the Rising Sun, Ibe couldn’t help but feel hopeful about tomorrow. He wished he had his camera on hand to capture this moment but, unfortunately, he had packed it away in his checked luggage. Instead, he relegated this image to memory, relieved that, after all that had happened, everything had come good in the end.</p><p>They were going home.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>